The Child
by Mia Koji
Summary: This is after the wedding, it has so romance like all of my stories, please read.


  
Okay this is my third chapter in the story. Enjoy, oh and one thing there isn't no fighting!!! Enjoy!  
  
  
"Morning!" Mia said coming into the kitchen, she and Ryo have been married for two years and now she was gonna have their first child.  
" Hey fat so!" Kento called, she gave him a look, and ever since she started to eat as much as he did, he started to call her that. Man did she hate it.  
" I am not fat, and I am feeding for two! I don't see you feeding for two, yet you eat as much as I do! Now Kento, please do tell us why that is." Mia told him.  
" I am a growing kid, I need to eat a lot." Kento replied, with a smile stuffing more food in his face, he said that since he was eight-teen and now he's twenty-four.  
" Well you do know that your not a kid anymore, Kento, please say that you know that." Cye said serving Mia.  
" Well, I don't wanna grow up, I wanna be a Toy 'R' us kid!" Kento sang getting his fourth why every one was having first, even Mia.  
" Whatever, have you two thought of a good name for the kid?" Sage asks looking at Ryo and Mia.  
" No, not yet, but we'll think of one soon." Ryo told them.  
" How much longer anyway?" Rowen asks looking up from his book.  
" About another month or two, and thanks to Cye, who said we can use his room and that he'll make a room out of the basement, the child will stay close to our room." Mia explained.  
" Well not like I could choose, knowing you, Mia, I'll find all of my things in the basement, well at least I have a month or two to finish moving down stairs, and than you can repaint the room and move in all the baby's things." Cye said with a smile.  
" Well, if it's not ready we can put the baby in our room, until it's ready." Mia said.  
" And than you won't let it leave your site." Ryo teased, kissing her.  
" That's not true, I'll let it leave my site when I know it's safe." Mia replied.  
" It will never be safe, but if you want to, we can leave White Blaze in the baby's room." Ryo told her, he was gonna say more, but she gave him a look. He remembered that look.  
  
*** Flash back***  
  
" Ryo will you still love me when I am fat?" Mia asks him, while looking in the mirror.  
" No, I am gonna leave you for a younger woman, and than you can raise the child all alone, with out any help from me. So, the day you look fat I am out that door." Ryo teased putting his arm around her waist. She looks like she would cry any second.  
" You would really do that?" Mia asks crying.  
" Mi., I was just kidding, I will always love you." Ryo told her, she gave him a look, saying that his little joke wasn't even funny.  
  
*** End of flash back***  
  
"I'll be in my room if you need me at all." Mia said leaving the room; Ryo went upstairs a few minutes later to see if she was all right. When he got there he saw her looking in the mirror.  
" Don't worry, nothing will happen to the baby and than you'll have your old body back, you don't have to worry, besides you don't want gray hair before the baby can walk right? And worrying isn't good for the baby." Ryo told her teasing again.  
" So, now I am gonna have gray hair, and my husband is leaving me?" Mia asks, about to cry again.  
" Mia, I am just kidding, you haven't been laughing so I am making jokes, but, instead of laughing, you're crying, are you okay?" Ryo asks worried.  
" I am fine, but the jokes that you make aren't funny, they're mean!" Mia told him turning around so her back was facing him.  
" I am sorry, I won't make anymore jokes like that. I promise." Ryo told her getting in front of her so she would be looking at him.  
" Fine, and I am sorry for getting all upset over something dumb." Mia said giving him a small smile.  
" Now, shouldn't you be going? Don't you and Whitney have to go shopping?" Ryo asks letting go of her.  
" Yea, well than I'll see you tonight, good bye." Mia said leaving the room, Ryo yelled good bye after her.  
  
" Well they said two months and now what it's been four." Whitney told Mia, who was picking out clothing.  
" Well, I know mine will be out by than. I am tired of being fat!" Mia complained.  
" Don't worry this is your first one, so it will hurt a lot, if I were you than I won't mind holding it longer, I never want that pain again." Whitney said with laughter.  
" Well, I can handle the pain, but my size I can't. I am huge!" Mia said.  
" We know, we know, you're huge, anyway how's Ryo taken it? You two did get married young. Do you think he's ready to take care of the baby?" Whitney asks.  
" Of course he is, but I am worried about him and I, we haven't been the greatest couple, we fight a lot, and, well I don't know, if it will last." Mia said crying.  
" Don't worry it will last, if you love him, and I know that he will always love you." Whitney told her friend.  
" I hope so." Mia said looking through another rack of clothing. She didn't know what she would do if it didn't work out.  
  
" Hey, you want any pizza? Ryo asks showing her the box. The rest of the guys went out, that meant only Ryo and Mia, Sally was asleep.  
" Sure, why not, I can't get any fatter, when the baby is out I'll be the same." Mia said taking the plate that Ryo gave her.  
" Don't worry it will go away, once the baby pops out." Ryo said to her sitting next to her on the couch.  
" That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to be fat for six months! And than have to give birth to a child!" Mia snapped at him, she just got up and left, leaving Ryo very confused.  
' Doesn't he understand?! I hate being fat. I want to be skinny! After this thing comes out I am gonna go work out, go on a diet, oh maybe I won't eat for days! Than he'll see how nice and skinny I can be!' Mia thought going to up the stairs  
" Mia! I am sorry, really I am. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." Ryo yelled up to her.  
" I know you didn't mean for it to come popping out like that! I am gonna go to sleep! Good night!" Mia yelled down to him.  
" Good night." Ryo said lowly, he could hear the door close, I am really I am sorry. He told himself over and over again. He slept on the couch that night.  
" Hey morning, my shows on, so buddy get up and go in your room, if you want to sleep." Kento told him.  
" I am up, no, I can't. Mia and I had a fight, so I want to stay away from her. I think, things are not the best now. We fight way too much. What if things don't work out between us than what? I don't know what to do anymore" Ryo explained.  
" Tell her that, maybe that means you two should get a divorce. Than see other people. I am sure you two can still be friends." Kento told Ryo.  
" I am not leaving her! I still love her! " Ryo yelled leaving the room, he went into Sally's room. He hadn't been spending too much time with her lately.  
" Daddy?" Sally asks waking up from her sleep.  
" Yea, I just wanted to see if you want to go on a hike today, than horse back riding, and than a movie, and last dinner." Ryo told her, he knew that she like things like that.  
" Yea! I'll take my shower and get change now!" Sally cried, hugging him.  
" Okay, I'll take mine in my room, and than make you breakfast, and than we can leave." Ryo said leaving the room.  
He went into his room, trying not to wake Mia. He got fresh clothing and went into the bathroom, when he finished. He found out that he did wake Mia.  
" Good morning." Mia said getting up out of bed and to her dresser.  
" Good morning, oh, um Sally and I are going out for the day. Do you want to come with us?" Ryo asks.  
" No thanks I have to get the baby's room set up, but have fun. Well you two be home for dinner?" Mia asks about to go into the bathroom.  
" No, we're going out for dinner. Will you join us? And to the movie before we go to dinner?" Ryo asks.  
" Okay, do you know what time that will be?" Mia asks.  
" Well, we'll both need showers before we go any where, how about seven." Ryo told her, Mia nodded. She gave a quick kiss and left the room.  
The whole day Ryo couldn't forget about what Kento said to him. Were things that bad? He shook his head no it's not that bad, and it never will be. At least he hoped.  
" Hey any of you know what's wrong with Ryo? It seems like he doesn't want to be around me. Last night he slept on the couch, and when he ask me to go with him and Sally in his voice I could tell that he really didn't want me to go with him." Mia asks to the other Ronins at lunch.  
" He told me that you two have been fighting a lot, and in it the fact that you two should brake up came up, and when he said " no" it didn't sound like he meant it." Kento told her.  
Mia's face went pale. Did he not like her any more? Was it over? She couldn't take it. Mia ran to her room and slammed the door shut. This could not be happening to her. She loved him she would always love him, but now he didn't love her. Why would he ask her to marry him if he hated her? She started to cry.  
" Hey, we're home!" Ryo yelled carrying a sleepy Sally in his left arm. The guys said hi back. He look around and could tell that Mia was upstairs, he knew she was either asleep or mad at him. He took Sally to her room and put her to bed, than went to his room.  
" Hi." He said sitting next to her, he could tell that she was crying, but now just sat there, looking at her ring.  
" Do you really want to leave me?" Mia asks not even looking up at Ryo, who look shock by her question.  
" I never said I wanted to leave you. Who said I wanted to leave you?" Ryo asks still shock.  
" Kento said when you replied to him saying that we should brake up, you sounded unsure. So now is your chance to answer it with truth, do you want to leave me?" Mia asks looking at him with tears about to go down her eyes.  
" I never want to leave you. I love you. I will always love you." Ryo said hugging her, he kept her close to him, but not to close to hurt the baby. He could tell that she was crying again.  
" I love you too." She cried in his arms.  
" Sally fell asleep so we can just go out," Ryo started to speak, but Mia shook her head, " What's wrong?" Ryo finished concerned.  
" My water broke!!" She screamed. That's when Ryo's face went paled.  
" Okay, I'll call the hospital, and than drive you there." Ryo said calmly. He called the hospital, and drove her there, they told the guys, who told them they would be there after they get Sally up and take some Advil, after Ryo yelled about Mia having the baby at that time.  
  
At the hospital.  
  
" Okay Mia push." The doctor told her; she was squeezing Ryo's hand, and screaming, after an hour of screaming and pain it was time for the child to come out.  
" We see a head!" The nurse closes to Mia said, after the doctor told her.  
" Okay this is it, the last push!" The doctor said to Mia, " It's a girl!" The doctor finished, at that time the baby started to cry, but stopped once it was in Mia's arms.  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
" So, what are you going to name the baby?" Sage asks taking the baby from Cye.  
" Well we think that the name Rose will be great for her." Ryo replied Rose from Sage.  
" See Sally, you have a sister," Rowen said putting the child on the bed so she could see her.  
" I promise not to let anything happen to her." Sally told herself.  
  
Okay, I might make another story I am not sure, so I'll have to think about it. Well hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
  



End file.
